Harumi's Nightmares
by mpsullivan
Summary: Princess Harumi is experiencing nightmares. Her nightmares are about being a villain called the Quiet One. She and her friends are about to go on a journey to explain her nightmares, and her new powers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The First Day

Lloyd's POV

I was really excited today because today was the day that I will be starting high school. I hope that I would make some new friends. My name is Lloyd Garmadon. My mother works in The Ninjago Museum of History. I don't remember much of my father. My father disappeared when I was about 2 years old.

Some of the kids at my school picked on me and tried to take my lunch. I think that was their way to tell me that nobody likes you. A few off the kids called me green blondie because I had blond hair and bright green eyes. Some of my classmates hate my family for some unknown reason.

I only had one friend who was kind, that was Harumi. Harumi was kind, sweet, and smart. She was about 1 year younger than me. She has white hair wrapped in a bun with chopsticks. We've been friends ever since the 1stGrade.

The bus came right by at the house ready for me to go on. The bus driver yelled at me with his really loud voice.

"Hey! Garmadon! Get on the bus!"

Mom kissed me and on the cheek and told me every school day,

"Have a good day sweetie."

"You too, Mom"

Mom smiled as I went on the school bus. All the students, as usual, were not happy to see me. So, I went where all the other students went, in the backseats. I really hope I make some new friends with Harumi today.

* * *

Harumi's POV

My alarm clock went off for 2 minutes. I turned it off to go get dressed for school. My name is Harumi. I'll be starting at Ninjago High School. My mother became the Empress of Ninjago after she and my father divorced. She married the Emperor of Ninjago, 2 months after the divorce. Ever since then, I became the princess of the Royal Family.

My father says my place is here at the Royal Palace. But I want to find my place somewhere else. I want to go to school and get a job and get married. After breakfast, the school bus came and I kissed my parent's goodbye.

I got on the bus and went to the backseat where my only friend, Lloyd was at. Lloyd and I meet when we were 6 years old. We were the duo for 8 years , but we want this year to be different.

"Hi, Lloyd."

"Hey, Rumi."

Lloyd calls me Rumi for short.

"Let hope this year would be different. Ok, Rumi?"

"Ok, Lloyd."

The bus stopped and Lloyd and I got off for the first day.

* * *

Lloyd's POV

By the moment me and Rumi walked in the school, the students looked back because they didn't liked us. We got in the class to find our seats. The bright side was me and Rumi get to sit next to each other. Our teacher Mr. Norman went inside the room to teach the class something,

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Mr. Norman"

"Before we begin the school year I want to make an attendance."

The class groaned. The teacher started to make attendance.

"Coleman Hence?"

"Here."

"Zane Julien?"

"Here."

"Jason Walker?"

"Here."

"Kai Smith?"

"Here!"

"Nya Smith?"

"Here."

"Lloyd Garmadon?"

"Here."

The half of the class booed at me for one reason, they thought my father was a psycho. Mr. Norman wouldn't tolerate.

"Enough! Enough!"

The classed stop booing at me.

"Now, if any of you boo at any student because they are different, then that is detention for you. Is that clear?"

"Yes Mr. Norman."

Mr. Norman was now calm when the class understood him and stopped booing at me.

"Good. Now, let's continued on with the attendance."

* * *

Harumi's POV

I couldn't believe what I saw. Our high school teacher just stand up for us. Mr. Norman continued on with the attendance.

"Pixal Borg?"

"Here."

"Michael Borg?"

"Yes?"

"Skylor Chen?"

"Here."

"Morro Taylor?"

"Present."

"Griffin Turner?"

"Here."

"Princess Harumi?"

"Here."

"Oh, look everyone. It's the shy one"

That was Griffin Turner and Chamille Jones making fun of me. I was two things, shy and a princess. And trust me, it was horrible.

"Turner! Jones! What did I say?"

They both groaned.

"Sorry, Mr. Norman."

"Good. Anyway. Karloff Jenkins?"

"Karloff, Here."

"And Chamille Jones?"

"Present and Here."

Mr. Norman finished the attendance and ready to start the class.

"Good. Now that we are all here. Let's begin the ELA lesson."

Michael Borg raised his hand.

"Yes, Michael?"

I looked at the kid. He was a 13 year old boy with a young face with brown hair and green eyes. He seemed a little young for high school.

"When are we going to learning History?"

"At 1:20 – 1:50. Any other questions?"

The rest of the class didn't raise their hand.

"No? Good. Let's begin with ELA."

* * *

Lloyd's POV

After many class sessions, it was Me and Harumi's favorite period, Lunch. We were sitting at an empty table across the room. It was just the two of us, all alone. Me and Harumi noticed Michael Borg coming to sit right at our table. It was most unusual, no one want to sit with us ever.

"Hi."

Harumi and I both waved. We didn't know what to say.

"My name is Michael."

"I'm Lloyd and this is Harumi."

Three more other kids went to sit right at our table. The girl had silver hair wrapped in a ponytail. She had green eyes. She was wearing a purple skirt with a grey top. It had to be Michael's older sister. The boy had brown spiky hair. He had brown eyes. He was wearing a red jacket with black pants. And the other girl had black hair wrapper in a ponytail. She had blue eyes that were beautiful like the Caribbean ocean. She was wearing a leather jacket with a black and white striped shirt with ripped jeans. She a beauty mark on her left cheek.

"Hello. I am Pixal."

"My name is Kai, and this is my little sister Nya."

"Pixal, This is Lloyd and Harumi."

Nya gasped. She was shocked that she was talking to the son of a psycho. Nya breathed and got ready to say something.

"Sorry, I just never talked to Garmadon's son before. You and Harumi seem nice. Maybe we can hang out some time."

Michael was the next to speak.

"Don't listen to the students. They don't care about nothing."

"Michael's got a good point."

Rumi was confused.

"What's happening?"

"Rumi. I think these guys are asking us to be their friends."

Rumi and I were really happy. Our wish was coming true.

"Sure. Lloyd and I would love to hang out sometime."

The bell rang, and it was time to get back to learning.

"Well, It's time to get back to Mr. Norman's class."

That was the same class me and Rumi were in. This was really a good start of the year.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Nindroid, A Movie Expert, and The Quiet One

Harumi's POV

By the time we finished lunch, we made some new friends. It was time for technology class. I wasn't good with many computers. My parents never let me have any. I mostly spend times after school in the royal palace doing my homework. When I'm finished my work, I just sit in the palace chair without going outside and play. Sometimes I play my favorite songs on my BorgPhone when I feel down sometimes. I was having trouble with my computer. Pixal was next to me to my right. On the other side was a teen about 18. He had blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Pixal wave to him. The boy waved back.

"Hello Zane."

"Hello Pixal."

I was a little confused. I didn't know why these two were friends This kid Zane must be a computer expert.

"Excuse Me. Zane Is It?"

"Yes, the name is Zane."

"I'm new with computers. To be honest, I've never used a computer before in my life."

He said nothing. All he did was smiled.

"Don't worry. Pixal and I know a lot of computers."

After Zane taught me how to use a computer I was happy. After I learned he was in my class, things start to look up.

It was gym class, the time for me to get exercise. When you're in high school, you get to wear and orange shirt and blue shorts, and I was used to that. The good thing was my entire class was in it. I have heard that Griffin Turner was the fastest one in my class. Our gym teacher, Mr. Lee was walking in to room with his sweatshirt on.

"All right, students. Line up."

We all lined up against the wall.

"All right, students, listen up. Today's activity will be basketball."

Basketball my least favorite sport. For only one reason, I never played any sports of my whole life. While we were warming up, I heard sound effects coming from one of my classmates. Mr. Lee heard it right away.

"Where the heck is that noise coming from?!"

Mr. Lee looked around. He found where the noise was coming from. It was coming from Cole Hence. And Mr. Lee was angry. Like, really, really, angry.

"Hence! Why the heck are you making those sound effects?!"

Cole looked really worried by the way the moment looked.

"What sound effects? I wasn't making any sound effects."

"Oh yeah?! Then who…"

Mr. Lee stopped when he looked at a piece of cake on the floor. Michael was right next to me and he told me something in my ear.

"This moment makes me think of Stanley Kubrick's Full Metal Jacket."

"How do you know about Full Metal Jacket?"

Michael's faced looked embarrassed a little. I didn't know he watched Full Metal Jacket.

"I've seen about 5 Stanley Kubrick movies."

"What movies?"

I wanted to test to him if he knows about Stanley Kubrick's movies. My parents never let me watch any movies or television.

"Dr. Strangelove, 2001: A Space Odyssey, A Clockwork Orange, The Shining, and Full Metal Jacket."

"How many movies did Stanley Kubrick made?"

"About 13 films."

He seemed to know a lot about movies.

"Ok, this movie reminds you of Full Metal Jacket? So, tell what part of Full Metal Jacket is this making you think of this moment?"

"This reminds me of the scene where Private Pyle has a jelly donut and the drill sergeant freaks out."

And he was right, the gym teacher was freaking out.

"What is that, Cole?!"

"It's cake, Mr. Lee!"

"Why do you have cake?!"

"I'm addicted to cake, alright?!"

"Well, do you know what do you know what cakes does to you?!"

"No."

"Well, Hence, cake makes you fat."

Mr. Lee was always obsessed with calories.

"And sugar makes have a heart attack or stroke!"

Michael stand off the wall and out of the line.

"Hey, leave him alone. Will you?."

"How about you mind your business, Borg?!"

I was the next on to stand off the wall and out of the line.

"Cut it out. Will you? And live the kid alone."

Lloyd stand right next to me out of the line.

"She's right. Leave them alone. It was just a mistake."

The whole class was speechless. There were whispering about Lloyd and me. I think they thought we were together. Griffin Turner shouted out something.

"Garmadon! get away from her, you freak!"

They all just saw a misunderstanding.

"Griffin, it's Ok. Lloyd's Ok.

"You don't understand. His father is a freak. He got bitten by the Great Devourer. Then, he got psycho. He went all the way to the Monastery of Spinjitzu and disappeared there. So that makes Lloyd a freak."

"What on Ninjago is going on here?"

That voice came from our teacher. Mr. Norman.

"Turner, what did we talk about?"

"But, Mr. Norman. It's Lloyd Garmadon. His father got bitted by the Devourer and his science experiments went out of control. Lloyd is also friends with Princess Harumi."

Mr. Norman heard beatboxing from 2 people. He saw that the beatboxing was from Cole Hence and Michael Borg. They both realized Mr. Norman was looking at them. They both apologized

"Sorry."

Mr. Norman went back to talk with Griffin.

"Look, Griffin, Lloyd and Harumi are just friends. They're not together. Lloyd is different. He's not like his father. Everyone has a path of their own. Lloyd and Harumi can follow that path. They're not going be evil, they're going to be great people.

I raised my hand. I had to tell him my dream.

"Yes, Harumi."

"Can I tell you about a really scary dream I have, once a month?"

Mr. Norman looked at the class.

"I'm sure the class don't mind. Go ahead, Harumi. Tell me. No one will laugh."

"Ok. After my mother married the Emperor of Ninjago, she became the Empress of Ninjago. While I became the Princess of Ninjago. I went to sleep one night and had a dream."

"Was it about Freddy Kruger?"

"Chamille. No talking during a conversation with me and a student. Got it? Ok. Continue, Harumi."

"In my dream, I was wearing red paint over my eyes and my hair was about shoulder length. And I was wearing black robes. I was working for a man with four arms and black skin. Literally, black skin. I was someone called "The Quiet One". My generals were all dressed like bikers. Actually, they were all bikers. My first general was a size of a titan. My second one had grey skin and was kind of insane. And my third general was wearing a helmet and had red eyes. I think he was a robot. At the end of the nightmare, I was ruling Ninjago. I woke up screaming and… I,"

"You did what, Harumi?"

"I broke my leg down to stairs when I was screaming that night. I don't know how I can stop this nightmare from coming back. It feels so real."

Mr. Norman came to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's Ok, Harumi. Everyone gets scared of nightmares sometimes. Just believe it's not real and you'll get over it."

"Thanks, Mr. Norman."

After gym and more periods of fun and work, it was time to go home. Lloyd and I looked at our lockers and we saw Cole Hence. He was a 17-year-old teen with black hair and brown eyes. Along with him, was a teen about 16 years old. He had brown curly hair and ad blue eyes.

"You're Lloyd and Harumi, right?"

"Yes, that's us. And you're Cole Hence and…?

"My name is Jay Walker."

"Nice to meet you Jay. I'm Lloyd and this is Harumi."

Jay bowed down like I was the princess. I guessed he notice that I was the Jade Princess.

"Your highness."

Lloyd and I though that he is a comedian. The bell rang we both said goodbye to them. Today was a success. I've made new friends with Lloyd. So far, this is the greatest day of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Telekinesis and Little Wu

Harumi's POV

As I came home after the bus dropped me off, a couple of hands caught me by the arms which startled ne. I turned behind me, and it was two guards.

"Princess Harumi, we're sorry for scaring you. We thought you were someone else. Please, come inside."

The guards took me insidethe palace. I mean it was beautiful. It was also known as the palace of secrets. You want to know what they call it the palace of secrets? I can't tell you, then it wouldn't be a secret.

I went to my room to go do my homework. 30 minutes later I was done with it. I heard Hutchins called me down for dinner.

"Princess Harumi, it's time for dinner."

Hutchins was a man with gray hair. He was light green robes and had an eyepatch around his right eye. I never knew how he lost it. My guess he lost it in battle. I came to the table to have dinner. If you lived in a royal palace you would save that it was the biggest table ever. The Royal Palace I live in, has the biggest table ever. It had 28 seats on both sides and 2 seats on the north and south angle. I sat down and got ready to eat. It was spaghetti. My father, the Emperor of Ninjago, was sitting across from me. My step-father had grey hair and a gray thing mustache. My mother was next to me. She had white short hair. My mother and I dyed our hair white by the time she and the Emperor got married.

"So, Harumi, how was the first day of school."

"It was fine, Mom."

"Did you make any friends, my daughter?"

"7 of them. One of them is like a movie expert."

"Did you hang out with Lloyd Garmadon."

My father always asked me that question because he didn't like him. He used to work with his dad but them they had an argument. I can't remember what it was, but it had something to do with me.

"Emperor, my friend, Lloyd, is really nice, he's not like his father."

"His father had evil running through his veins," said The Emperor.

"Yeah, that was true, Emperor. But his family isn't bad. Garmadon needed me for something. What was it?"

"May I say a word, your highness?"

"Sure, Hutchins."

Hutchins stood up and went to my seat. Hutchins was the only one who understands me. He's nice and is sort of like a father figure to me.

"Harumi, Garmadon needed you to become ninja."

"Me, A ninja?"

Hutchins nodded.

"Why did he choose me?"

"Harumi, you're ready to know this. Your birth father was an elemental master of Telekinesis."

"You mean like he can move things with his mind?"

"Precisely, Harumi. Garmadon came here to train the next generation of elemental masters. Their elements are Earth, Ice, Lightning, Fire, Energy, Water, Wind, and Telekinesis. The master of Telekinesis is sitting in this room. And I'm looking at her."

I stood there in shocked. Could I really be An Elemental Master of Telekinesis after my father.

"You are serious."

"Yes, Harumi. It's true."

"That's enough, Hutchins! Harumi, what I'm trying to tell you that you are royalty! He is not!

This filled me with tears. The Emperor was always saying only the Royal Family were the only one with royalty.

"Emperor, I hate you so much! I WISH YOU WEREN'T MY FATHER!"

All of the sudden glasses started to break of the yelling I did. All of the cups except for mine. I ran up to my room in tears.

"Honey, give Harumi some space."

* * *

I cried for almost an hour. I heard a "coo" coming from my window. It was a baby "coo". All off the sudden, a dark shadowy figure came in my room. Bu tit was a young face. It was human but younger. It was a toddler. The toddler walked to me. He noticed I was crying. He wanted to make me feel better. He grabbed some flower from the vase next to my mirror. He handed the flower to me. I took the flower out of his hand.

"For you."

My eyes were in shocked, a toddler just talked.

"I want to stay with you."

The toddler smiled at me. He must really like me. By the look of it he didn't have a home. I needed to give him a name. Then, I looked at my history books next to me. On one of the covers was Wu, Garmadon's brother. I decided to name him after the great Master Wu.

"Of course, you can stay with us. I'm Harumi."

The toddler smiled even more. He thought I was now his sister. I want to be his sister. I want to take care of him. I don't want anything to happen to him.

"And I'll take care of you no matter what. Little Wu."

The toddler smiled. I told Hutchins about the toddler. I didn't want him to be the Prince of the royal family. I wanted him to grow up and have a family. Hutchins suggested to let Little Wu to sleep with me tonight. Little Wu screamed with excitement. After Little Wu went to sleep, I stayed up late to get my homework done.

When I went to sleep, the nightmare happened. I became the Quiet One again alongside me were the three generals and the four-armed black skinned Skelton. We were on a battlefield in Ninjago City killing a couple of young men and women with powers. Elemental Masters, possibly. I went to the sewers to kill a powerless Green Ninja. I came down to an entrance to find his hideout. His hideout had a green dragon mech, along a water strider mech. I looked all over for hi in the room. He was not there. But then, someone or something was breathing on my neck. I turned around to see what it was. It was a girl with yellow eyes. I couldn't see her face, only her eyes.

"Hello, little girl."

I screamed in terror as I looked at the girl. I woke up with sweat on my face from the nightmare. My mother came in my room. By the look of her face, she seemed worried.

"Harumi, are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a nightmare."

My mother left the room. I didn't go back to sleep, because I knew she would be back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alex

Harumi's POV

After school, the next day, I didn't want to go back to the palace. I wanted to be free. My dream is to get out of Ninjago and go discover the other 16 realms. I needed to get help. There were rumors at my Middle School about an elderly woman called Mistaké who owns a tea shop in Ninjago City. Most of the middle school though she was weird. Today, they still think she's really weird. I heard some singing coming from a tea shop right across from me. I walked to the tea shop. But then, a car went towards me, but he stopped just in time. He gave a stern look and yelled at me.

"Watch where you're going kid." said a man from the car.

"Sorry." I replied

I went across the street to find the tea shop. I looked at the sign which said, "Mistaké's Tea Shop". I knocked on the door to see who was there. When the door open, the one who answered it was Mistaké. She was an elderly woman with gray hair wrapped in a bun. She looked at me, and all I did was smile.

"Hi." I said.

"Come in quick." She replied

"Woah!" I exclaimed

She grabbed by hand and shut the door. She took me to a room of many types of tea were around me.

"Tell me, what is your issue?" She asked.

"Well, it's…" I began.

"Don't tell me!" she yelled to speed me up.

"Your Mistaké, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes, that is who I am. Now, quick question. Do you need Traveler's Tea?" She replied.

"Um, Traveler's Tea? What's that?" I questioned.

"Traveler's Tea is one of the ways to travel to one of the sixteen realms." She informed me.

"I don't need any Traveler's Tea. But, I am a little thirsty." I replied.

"I can get some tea." She offered.

"Don't worry Mistaké. I can get it myself." I replied.

Then, somehow, a cup of tea came floating towards me. The cup of tea landed on my hand. I realized how that happen. Mistaké drove to shock.

"No, No, No. It can't be." She said in shock.

"What wrong Mistaké? Just because my father was the Master of Telekinesis, doesn't mean I'm evil." I assured her.

"Well, there is some more truth to that." She replied.

I had to listen. I wanted to know more about my powers.

"Let me tell you two things, uh. What's your name?" She began.

"My name's Harumi. Princess Harumi." I replied

"Ok, Harumi. I need to tell you something. Number one, your mother, The Empress of Ninjago, is not your biological mother. But your biological father was a Master of Telekinesis."

"I know that already. Wait, what?! My mother isn't really my mother?!" I questioned.

"Yes, I'm afraid that's true. Number 2, your real mother, was also a Master of Telekinesis." She advised.

I stood there in shock. My real mother was a Master of Telekinesis? I had to find them now. I need to know what happened to them.

"Where are my parents now, Mistaké?" I asked.

"Your father is at Jamanakai Village, and your mother, she's living somewhere at one of the Ninjago forests."

"Is there a cabin there? Is she safe?" I questioned.

"Yes, there's a cabin there. And yes, there is a cabin." She replied.

I sighed in relief

"I used to be friends with your mother in high school." She said surprisingly.

"You did?" I asked.

Mistaké nodded.

"Mistaké, are there more people like me." I questioned.

"Yes Harumi, there are more like you. But with different elements. I have met with Wu, Garmadon's brother. He's looking for some people to be the next elemental masters, and train them to be ninja. Looks like I have to tell him that I found one."

"But, I'm not ready to be a ninja. I'm only 15." I replied.

"Harumi, let me tell you a story." She said.

"What story?" I asked curiously.

She said, "You'll find out. Now, let's begin. Once a upon a time, there was the first realm, the realm of the Oni and the Dragon. The Oni had the power to create and dragon had the power to destroy. Each side fought for years. But a child came along, it was the first human. The Dragon was the mother, and the Oni was the father. Each side fought trying to make him choose which side he should go on. But, he refused to go on both sides. He abandon his world and the Oni and the Dragon to start a new world, called Ninjago. "

I stood there in shocked. These were the origins of the First Spinjitzu Master.

"Mistaké, are you telling me, that child was the First Spinjitzu Master?" I asked.

"Yes. And your friend is part Oni and Dragon also because he and the First Spinjitzu Master are related. Lloyd is the First Spinjitzu Master's grandson."

I was shocked, again. How many secrets do people have to keep from.

"How did my mother discover her powers." I questioned.

Mistaké sighed

"Fine, I'll tell you. There is one a girl who still lives today. Her name is Alex. She had the elemental power of telekinesis. Her telekinesis happens about in high school. She was new at the Ninjago high school. A school bully pushed her too far and she unleashed her powers. She killed at least half of the school. She left Ninjago City and met your father, David, who had the same powers as her. She joined the Serpentine War in the 70's. She nearly died. She and Garmadon killed the Serpentine. The surviving Serpentine surrendered and were locked in tombs. For 40 years no one has ever opened the tombs. Your mother and father had you and knew the elemental power of telekinesis. One day, her friend Garmadon was killed and sent to the Departed Realm. She thought it was her fault. Your mother left you and your father to keep you safe. She didn't want you following her footsteps. She didn't want you make the same mistake she made."

I shed a tear. My mother left me, so she can protect me.

"Mistaké, one last thing."

'Sure, go ahead and ask." She replied.

"How do I control my powers." I wondered

"Here's how you control them. This is a new way for the new elemental masters. They can train themselves or be taught by Master Wu to know the ways of the ninja and Spinjitzu."

I had to think about this. I wanted to find my mother and father, so I can be happy. Maybe if I can become a ninja and know the ways to control my powers. I can find my parents.

"Mistaké, if I train to become a ninja, will it helps me to find my parents." I asked.

"Yes, Harumi. But, you will not be alone. You will have your teammates which will be Morro, Cole, Zane, Jay, Kai, Nya, and Lloyd."

"Why a couple of teenagers? And my best friend Lloyd?" I asked.

"Your friend, Lloyd Garmadon, is the Green Ninja. From the prophecy." She replied

"Not the Prophecy of the Green Ninja." Not that Prophecy." I replied.

"Sorry, Harumi, destiny has its choice."

"Where to I find Master Wu?" I questioned.

"At the Monastery of Spinjitzu, located at the Mountain of a Million Steps."

I gulped a little. I haven't stepped on so many steps before.

"Did you say a million steps, Mistaké?" I questioned.

"Yes."

"I don't think I can climb so many steps." I replied with worry.

Mistaké sighed.

"But, I'll do it" I assured her.

Mistaké stood up and went to get some tea.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"For the road, Harumi. This is for Master Wu. You might need it."

I was about to leave. Until Mistaké stopped me.

"Wait." She said suddenly.

I stopped and turned around.

"What is it, Mistaké?"

"I forgot to give you this." She said.

She gave a book. It had no title on it.

"This book will teach how to learn Spinjitzu. Us it very well, Harumi. Use it very well."

"I will. Goodbye, Mistaké." I said as I shake her hand.

"Goodbye, Harumi."

By that time, I left. I didn't go back to the palace. I went to Lloyd's apartment. I had to tell him that he was the Green Ninja.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Leaving

Harumi's POV

Lloyd's apartment was 10 miles from Mistaké's Tea Shop. I was almost there. I just forgot one thing, Little Wu. The palace was a bit close from Lloyd's apartment. I ran to get Little Wu from the palace. I mean, I couldn't just leave him there. After 10 long minutes of jogging, I finally got to the palace. I saw that all the palace doors were locked. I seemed to lost hope, but I saw that my bedroom window was opened. I climbed on to the bricks of the castle which led me to the window.

I climbed for at least 10 minutes before I got to my room. When I got to my room, Little Wu wasn't there. I heard some talking coming from downstairs. It was the voices of the Emperor and Empress, my step-parents.

"No, we must sell it," said suggested the Emperor.

"Oh god, no. I mean have you been going to bars. I mean you could make your step-daughter crazy.," said a familiar voice.

I looked though the keyhole, and it was Michael Borg.

"Trust me, selling is one of the most stupid decisions you've ever made," Michael said.

"Are you calling the Emperor a moron," asked The Empress.

"No, I'm simply saying that is a stupid decision he's making," replied Michael.

"Is there anything else you don't want to happen," asked the Emperor.

"Yes. I don't want your daughter to follow your footsteps. I mean, what the hell," said Michael.

"It's cursed realm," I said as I came into the room.

"Well I liked to say hell," said Michael.

"What is similar between the cursed realm and hell," I asked.

"They a spiritual place of suffering where the evil punished after death. The only difference is that there is no fire," Michael replied.

I could agree to that.

"But the way do you ever hit her," asked Michael.

"Yes," replied the Emperor.

"That is sort of like child abuse. I mean, didn't your mother ever told to not to hit a female," Michael said.

"Emperor," I said.

I needed to tell him good things about me.

"Emperor, Empress, this is Michael Borg. He's in my class," I said.

"Why are you calling me Empress, Harumi," asked The Empress.

"He looks a bit, young to be in high school," said the Emperor.

"Never too young to take it up the next level," Michael replied.

"Michael, did she called me Empress," asked the Empress.

"Because YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER," I yelled.

Michael covered his ears. I looked at him with a look.

"I didn't yell that loud," I said.

"But it could have blew up my eardrums." replied Michael.

"OK," I said.

That reply made me feel uncomfortable.

"You want me to wait outside," asked Michael.

"Yeah sure," I replied.

Michael started to leave but I forgot to get the new team together.

"Michael, wait," I yelled.

"What," Michael asked.

"Um, Could you call Cole Hence, Zane Julien, Jay Walker, Kai Smith, Nya Smith, Lloyd Garmadon, and Morro Taylor from school," I asked Michael.

"Why," asked Michael.

"It's for, um, something," I told him.

"Ok," Michael replied.

Michael left the palace but he had one thing to say.

"This is a nice palace. You have a nice bodyguard," Michael said.

The Emperor was uncomfortable.

"What the cursed realm was that," asked the Emperor.

"Mistaké told me everything. About my mother, my father, and Lloyd," I yelled.

"Is he evil," asked The Emperor.

"No, he's the GREEN NINJA," I yelled.

Hutchins came in the room, but before he could say something, there came some music from outside. Then, Michael started singing. He was singing to All Star.

"Listen, Emperor, Harumi doesn't want to follow in your footsteps," said Hutchins.

"Oh please, you have always been soft on her," scoffed the Emperor.

"Stop it, Ok. Ever since I came here you've been cruel and selfish. And you've been always saying Harumi, you're royalty and Lloyd is not. Well you know what, you people are mean cruel, selfish, and annoying," I yelled.

Hutchins, The Empress, The Emperor, and the royal guards all looked at me. It was like they were frighten of me.

"Just like your mother," said the Emperor.

I looked around the room, and everything was floating. My anger trigged my telekinesis to make every object float in the room. I took a deep breath and said something.

"I'm going Emperor and Empress. Take care. Hutchins, take care also," I said.

I moved to the palace doors quietly and slowly. I opened the door silently and walked out of the palace. I took a deep breath also. I was finally free. But then I looked and saw Michael. I was angry at him for playing music and singing.

"Why," I asked.

"It was Cole who was singing and dancing. And Jay recommend All Star. Because Jay Walker likes the stupid meme," replied Michael.

Michael pointed at Cole. I looked Cole. He was here with Zane, Jay, Kai, Nya, Pixal were here. There were also three people here I didn't recognized. One was a girl about 16 with amber eyes, and she had cherry red hair. She was wearing an orange dress with high heels on. Another one was a kid about 17, he had black short hair and green eyes. He was wearing a green hoodie and black pants. The last one was a girl with red hair and a blue streak. Her eyes were hazel blue. She was wearing a red skirt with a light blue top on.

"Hey," said the second girl.

"Hi," I said.

"I don't believe you've met these 3. This Is Skylor, Morro, and Seliel. Where's Lloyd," Michael said.

"I'm here," yelled Lloyd.

I saw Lloyd he was ran all the way to his apartment to the Royal Palace.

"Sorry I'm late, my mom was worried of where I'm going," said Lloyd.

"It's fine," I said to Lloyd."

"So where are we going to? Ninjago Stadium? Ninjago Museum of Natural History? Don't tell me, THE MOVIES," asked Michael.

"Michael, we're going to the Mountain of a Million Steps," I said.

"Oh, wait what," Michael questioned.

"You heard me, we're going all the way up the Mountain of Million Steps to see Master Wu," I said.

"My, My uncle," Lloyd asked.

"Yes, Lloyd, your uncle," I replied.

"Come on, Harumi. We can't make up there. We can use my inventions? Oh wait, they're out of order. How about grappling hooks? Oh wait, Batman only uses those. How about climbing? Which we will fall to our death. Oh man," Jay yelled.

We all just stared at Jay.

"Is he always like this, I asked Kai.

"You have no idea," Kai replied.

I started to go back inside the palace. I forgot Little Wu.

"Where are you going," Cole asked.

"To get Little Wu," I replied.

"Don't worry. I've got him," Cole said.

He turned around. There was something coming out of his middle pocket of his backpack. It was Little Wu.

"Why would name a baby" said Jay.

"He's a toddler," I said in the middle of Jay's question.

"Whatever. Why would you name a toddler after Garmadon's Brother, aka Lloyd's Uncle," Jay asked really loudly.

"Jay, what are you doing," Lloyd questioned.

"Yeah. Don't you know the Sons of Garmadon will hear you," I said while I was crying.

Yes, I was crying. Only because I was afraid the my nightmare will become reality.

* * *

Lloyd's POV

"Harumi, what's wrong," I asked.

"I don't want to do this," Harumi said sadly.

"Why," I asked.

"Well, I had a nightmare last night. Same nightmare I talked about in gym but this one was different. I was wearing some sort of mask. It was purple and it had some black hairs on the side. I felt Invincible while wearing. And I was holding you violently. And there was this rock giant titan thing. he kind of looked like the black man with four arms." Harumi said."

"Are you being racist to him," Morro asked.

"What, no. He literary had black skin and four arms," Harumi said.

"Oh," Morro said.

"Continue," I said to Harumi.

I had to hear more of this nightmare.

"Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, and Little Wu were on a ship that flies. And the rock titan crushed them to death," Harumi said.

Harumi cried a few more tears. I felt bad for her.

"Harumi, stop believing in those nightmares. You're not evil," I told her.

"Really. Am I ugly," Harumi asked.

"Don't say that. You are not ugly. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever met. And I was wondering, if you want to do anything this Saturday," I sad to Harumi.

"Lloyd Garmadon, are you asking me on a date," Harumi blushed.

"Something like that, Yeah. Don't worry. I'll let you think about it," I said.

* * *

Harumi's POV

I blushed in embarrassment. You see, ever since 5th grade I have a crush on him. I don't know if he has a crush on me. I'm too afraid to tell him. But this date is worth a shot.

"Yes Lloyd," I said.

"Yes, what," Lloyd asked me.

"Yes, I'll go on a date with you," I said.

Lloyd smiled. So did I. He seemed like the only person to make me feel better.

"All right everybody, to the Mountain of a Million Steps," Lloyd said to everybody.

"No. I'm good," Jay said.

"We're going, Jay. And that's that," Cole said as he pulled Jay's ear.

"Ow Ow Ow. Hey Hey HEY," Jay yelled.

For 15 minutes straight we had to hear Jay's screaming. The adventure has started. Me, Lloyd, Cole, Nya, Jay, Kai, Zane, Seliel, Pixal, Skylor, Morro, and Little Wu finding Master Wu to train us to become Spinjitzu Masters. And straighten us to not be obsessed-Video game teens. That part will be very difficult.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jason

Lloyd's POV

It's been two days since we left Ninjago City. I've been trying to keep everybody under control. But some of them when own the off end. Jay thought his piece of wood he brought was a video game console. Cole was screaming for cake. And Kai was getting impatient. So yeah, hard trip for us. When night came Harumi didn't fall asleep. She was still worrying about her nightmares. When night came, I was trying to comfort her.

"Harumi, the man with black skin and for arms isn't real," I said comforting her.

"To be honest, I had a nightmare of him, but this time one of his own generals was in it," Michael said.

"Was is of the same man," Harumi asked.

"His skin was scarred and look like it was crisp and charred. It kind of looked like his was struck by lightning," Michael replied.

"Explained why he does has four arms," Harumi asked.

"One of his generals actually, have a mask which had horns and it was red. The horns were a bit short. It gave him the power to have four arms. Kind of reminds me of General Grievous from Star Wars," Michael replied.

"What does that have to do with anything," I asked.

"I'm just describing another psycho from your nightmare. Maybe that mask gave that general four arms," Michael said.

"What if I told you, I had a dream that everybody was killed except for me," Harumi said.

"Ok," Michael said.

"There's this man. He wears normal clothes. But he always wears…" Harumi said.

"A hockey mask," Me and Harumi both said together.

We both looked at each other.

"And his weapon is," Harumi continued.

"A machete?" I asked.

"How did you know?" Harumi asked.

"I'm having these dreams also. Including the four-arm electrocuted guy. He is saying he's my father. There's also the same dream, you have about that ship being crushed," I said.

"Wait a minute. Please, describe him again," Michael asked.

"Like I said, he wears normal clothes, except he wears a hockey mask. And he carries a machete," Harumi said.

"You're referencing Jason Voorhees from Friday the 13th," Michael said.

"Who?" I asked.

"One of the most recognizable characters in Friday the 13th, Michael replied.

"Who is he and why did he killed so many people, at the Ninjago City," I asked.

"It was actually Camp Crystal Lake. You see he drowned in Camp Crystal Lake in 1957, which causes Jason's mother, Pamela Voorhees to get down to killing. She killed 2 counselors in 1958. 21 Years later, in 1979, Camp Crystal Lake was reopened, so Pamela went on a killing spree and… I should probably stop talking," Michael said.

"Why?" Harumi asked.

"I don't want to spoil to the whole movie for you," Michael said.

"That's rich," Jay scoffed.

"Will you shut the hell up Jay!" Cole yelled.

"That's what I'm talking about. And don't say that word," Michael said.

"Why," Cole asked.

"You have the baby don't you?" Michael asked.

"Yes", Cole replied

"Do you feed it 24:7?" Michael asked.

"Yes," Cole replied.

"He's a toddler. You shouldn't be saying inappropriate things in front of a child and toddler," Michael said.

* * *

Harumi's POV

I started to think that my nightmare evolved around Jason. I started to give up. Climbing up to the Mountain of A Million Steps. But I remember something that Lloyd and I said in a child hood. "Ninjago never quit," That line inspired me to think of something to get to the mountain faster. I reached for my bag. I remembered that Mistaké gave me something. It was tea.

"Everybody, come together in a circle," I said.

Everyone got together in a very large circle.

"Why," Jay said.

"Just do it," Kai said.

"What's up," Nya asked.

"We're going to the Mountain of A Million Steps," I said.

"Did you say Mountain of a Million Steps," Michael asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"No, Mistaké said the Monastery of Spinjtzu located in the Mountains of Impossible Height," Michael said.

"The Mountains of Impossible Height?" I asked Michael.

I sighed.

"Ok, everybody. Let's open this to-go tea," Lloyd said.

"By the way, who made you in charge," Jay asked rudely.

"Shut up!" Kai said.

I opened the tea. Just then, tons and tons of stars circled around us. They spun faster and faster transforming them into a big blinding light. The light became smaller and smaller. When the light faded, we were at the front doors of the Monastery of Spinjitzu.

"We're here," Lloyd said.

Lloyd opened both of the doors. We checked to see if anyone was there. We checked for his uncle. He wasn't there.

"Wait!" Pixal yelled.

"What's the matter?" Lloyd asked.

"Where's Michael?" Pixal asked.

"Who needs Michael? That kid is literally annoying, Jay said.

I left the monastery to find Michael.

"Where are you going?" Nya asked.

"Our friend's out there. I'm going to go get him," I replied.

"I'm going with you," Lloyd said.

"Please, make sure he's safe," Pixal said.

"We will Pix," Lloyd said.

"It's Pixal," Pixal said.

"It's short for Pixal. We'll discuss that when we'll get back" Lloyd said.

Lloyd and I left to find Pixal's brother.

* * *

 **Hey guys. Sorry I have been updating. I sort of rushed though this chapter. I also had to go through summer camp, summer reading, and I got writers block. I hope you like the story and chapter. And yes Harumi has powers. I know Harumi was evil, but I made her a loving caring person. Sorry there haven't been of Morro, Seliel, and Skylor. There are a lot of characters in the story. Harumi's nightmares are based of what happened in Seasons 8 and 9.**

 **Please review. I'll be updating as soon as possible.**

 **P.S. In the next chapter, Michael will be reveal more than just Pixal's brother.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long. It was due to writer's block. In this chapter Harumi and Lloyd are trying to find Michael but confront the man of Harumi's nightmares.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Reveal

Harumi's POV

We've been looking for Michael for the past hour. So far, no luck.

"I got an idea, Harumi. Let's go to different places," Lloyd requested.

"Good idea. I'm going to look in the High School," I said.

"Good. Then, I'll look at Borg Tower. He's probably there," Lloyd said.

"We'll meet back in an hour. Deal," I suggested Lloyd.

"Deal," Lloyd replied.

I started to leave.

"Harumi," Lloyd yelled.

I turned around. I looked at him. Was he angry at me?

"Harumi, I…," Lloyd said.

"You what?," I asked.

"I love you," Lloyd said.

"What," I asked.

"I love you," Lloyd said.

I closed my eyes. I shed a tear of joy. He actually haves feelings for me.

"I love you too," I said.

We got closer to each other, until we heard something broke coming from a long distance.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I don't know. I could be Michael," Lloyd replied.

We started to run but Lloyd stopped me.

"Wait, shouldn't we be wearing a ninja gi?" Lloyd asked.

"A what?" I asked.

"It's something that ninja wear," Lloyd replied.

"But, I'm not a ninja," I said.

"But you need something to blend in. Ninjas are stealthy," Lloyd said.

"But I'm not. I haven't done any training. I would you know anything about Ninjas," I asked.

"Because my uncle taught me the ways," Lloyd yelled.

"What?" I asked.

Lloyd took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you. I did it so I can protect you. Harumi, listen to me. I love you. I don't want anything to happen to you. And even those Sons of Garmadon do exist and you were used to be their leader, I still love you. When soon this is over, I'm going to teach you know all about fighting, stealth, Spinjitzu, Airjitzu, and also, how to be a ninja," Lloyd said.

"Ok," I said.

"Take your hands off of me," yelled an old woman.

That voice sounded familiar. I realized that was Mistaké's voice.

"Mistaké," I yelled.

"I started to run to the tea shop. It was about 5 miles away.

"Rumi," Lloyd yelled.

By the time I got to Mistaké's Tea Shop, I looked at the window. My eyes were in shocked. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was Jason.

Lloyd finally catch up to me.

"Wow. You're fast," Lloyd said.

"Look," I said to Lloyd.

"Oh my first spinjitzu master," Lloyd said.

We looked through the window, we saw someone, two people actually. One was wearing a olive green worker jacket and his pants were black. He was wearing a hockey mask over his head. I couldn't believe who is it was. It was Jason.

The other person was this sort of demon It had sharp teeth and an extended ribcage.

"Lloyd, what is that?" I asked.

"It's an oni," Lloyd replied

Jason grabbed the oni and threw it out the window. We looked at the oni. I looked weak. Then, something was happen to it.

"What the hell," Lloyd questioned.

"What's happening," I asked.

The oni finished shapeshifting. We looked at the oni and realized it was in its human form. It was Mistaké.

"Mistaké," I yelled.

"Are you ok?" Lloyd asked

She didn't respond she just moaned.

Lloyd and I hid. Jason came out of the tea shop. He dragged Mistaké in the tea shop. Jason held up his machete to finish her off.

"Not so fast," Lloyd yelled.

I looked at him in confusion.

"Really? Not so fast? Really? That's the best you can come up with?" I asked Lloyd.

"I couldn't come up with anything else. Look, I'm sorry that I'm being distracted by that freakishly looking hockey mask horror freak," Lloyd replied.

Jason looked at us.

"I think he heard you," I said.

Jason held up his machete.

"What are were going to do?," I yelled

Me and Lloyd tried to think. So far we've got nothing. Then, it happened. The lightbulb went on. I've got an idea.

"Lloyd, I've got an idea," I told him.

"What?" Lloyd asked.

"I'll use my power," I replied.

"Are you crazy? He's probably invincible," Lloyd said.

"Trust me," I said.

Jason wield his machete. Lloyd closed his eyes. He went to decapitate Lloyd but something happen. Lloyd opened his eyes, he saw that Jason's machete went into his brain. The planned work. I used my powers to save Lloyd.

Jason moaned. He reached on the back of his mask. There were straps on the back of his mask. He undo the straps. He took of the mask. His identity was reveal. It was Michael.

"Hey there, Harumi," Michael said.

"Michael?" I asked.

"Yeah, It's me. I gave you this life so you won't be able to be angry and have your hatred against Lloyd," Michael replied.

"I don't hate Lloyd," I said.

"Not anymore, Quiet One," Michael said.

My brain started to hurt a lot. These images of my nightmare a coming into my head. Then I realized these weren't nightmares, there were memories.

"I remember," I said.

"Remember what?" Lloyd asked.

"That doesn't concern you," Michael yelled.

Michael threw some tea threw some tea to Lloyd. It was enough to knock him out.

"Lloyd," I yelled.

"Oh he's fine," Michael said.

"Ok, I got that I wanted, a happy life. Now just leave me alone," I requested.

"Sorry, I can't do that," Michael said.

"Why?" I asked

"You hate everyone in Ninjago," Michael said.

"That is who I was. I was angry and I couldn't let it go. And I didn't mean to kill you. I didn't know you were in the building. I'm sorry," I said.

"Well, it's too late now. I have to kill you," Michael said.

Michael wield his machete, ready to kill me. Then, it was time to make him an offer. He gave me a happy life. I'm simply returning the favor.

"I wish this would never happen," I yelled.

Then a big bright blinding light came from inside Michael it surrounded me and Michael. The light took Michael to his end.

"No, No, No," Michael yelled.

That was the end of evil Michael. The light was coming towards me. I closed my eyes.

I heard an alarm clock coming from next to me. I opened my eyes. I was lying on my bed in my old room when I was a kid. I got out of bed and then I realized I looked at little shorter. I turned around and I saw a mirror on my closet door. I looked at the mirror. The reflection wasn't my teenage self. It was myself as a 12 year-old. I was a kid again.

* * *

 **This chapter was a little gory. Maybe I should change the title. The title for this story was a working title. See you guys for the final chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes, the final chapter. Sorry for the long wait. In this chapter, the great devourer incident will happen to Harumi again. But, this time, it will have an unexpected twist.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Superhero

Harumi's POV

I couldn't be a kid again. I was 15. A few weeks had past and I really started getting use of being a kid. There were many good things that happened for the past weeks. I got to spend time with my birth parents, I went to Mega Monster Amusement Park, and I got to do what I loved doing as a kid. Doing watercolor art. My parents were just ordinary. Today is Friday, my least favorite day. I was in the living room playing with my ninja toys.

"Time to give up, Father," I exclaimed.

"Well, Lloyd. The darkness will take over Ninjago," I said in a darker voice.

You see when I was a kid, I played with my toys with different kinds of voices.

"Not if I can stop it. You know why? Because ninja never quit," I said.

Before I started doing to the fight with my toys, the ground rumbled. My face turned from happy to worried.

"What on earth was that?" My father asked.

I knew what was going on. It's happening again. My father turned on the TV.

"A robot with arm-like tentacles is attacking Los Angeles. If you are watching this, please leave the city," the reporter said on the news.

A robot attacking Los Angeles? That can't be right.

"Wait. That can't be…" I tried to say

"Come on," my father said as he grabbed my wrist.

"But…" I started.

We ran down the hall to elevator. But when we got there, there were a lot of people trying to get out.

"We'll try the stairs," my father suggested.

My father and mother grabbed my wrist and headed down out the exit door. But when we opened it, the stairs were gone.

"Face it, there's no way out," I said.

"Yes, there is," my father replied.

We went back inside. We went to the elevator. I hit my parents arms to let me go. I knew what was going to happened. When we got to the elevator, it was full.

"I'm sorry, We're out of room," said a businessman.

It was the climax of the moment, but instead of my father's foot in front of the elevator to stop it, it was my foot.

"Take my parents," I said.

"Harumi, What are you doing" My mother asked.

"I lost you once, I'm not losing you again," I replied.

"What," My father asked.

I pushed my parents into the elevator. The elevator closed.

My parents are safe. I changed my future. But just one problem. How am I going to get out of the building. I took the stairs to the rooftops. I took 25 flights of stairs because there are 50 floors in my apartment.

I got up to the rooftop. As I got there, I got the sight of the robot. Somebody was fighting it. It wasn't a ninja. It was a girl wearing a suit. She was wearing a black mask, with are red and black suit with boots. She had black hair had hazel eyes from the way it looked. In the center, the suit had "I" logo on it. I tried to get a closeup, but then I fell. I fell down, 50 stories. I closed my eyes, knowing it was the end of my life.

But, when I opened my eyes, I wasn't dead. I was alive. As I looked around, felt that something caught. When I turned around and I saw the girl. Then I realized that, she was a superhero. My mother ran father ran to me. The hero took me to my parents. When she let me go, I ran into my parents arms.

"Harumi," my mother yelled.

"Mother," I yelled back.

She and my father hugged me.

"Thank you. Without you, my child would've been killed," my mother said to the heroine.

"Don't worry, I am just here to help," said the heroine.

"Wait. Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Ultraviolet" the heroine replied.

Ultraviolet ran off to fight to robot. I watched her battle her. I got to see what her powers were.

After the battle, my father was taken to the hospital due to an incident to the elevator. Some doctors were talking about the new heroine, Ultraviolet.

"Did you see that. She destroyed it by using the robot's claw to destroy itself. She's the real hero," one of the doctors said.

A while after, the doctors told me that my father was going to be ok. After I heard the news, I took out my BorgPod. I needed music to make me feel calm. The song I picked was 'Human Nature' by Michael Jackson. I listened to the rhythm which made me feel calm. I made a smile on my face and said…

"Thank you, Michael."

* * *

 **For you too know that** **super heroine, Ultraviolet, that was actually Violet from The Incredibles. I will do Violet's story after this story. And hopefully, I'll see you on November 5. Kai, Nya, Jay, Cole, and Zane will be in the story. And Lloyd, later on in the story, will be attending. one of the main characters of this story will be, Violet, My OC, Michael, Tony Rydinger, and Kari McKeen. It will tell her story in high school and becoming a superhero. In West View Junior High, there will be some humor based on the Office. I hope.**

 **CHEESEPUFF fg: Thank you.**

 **legocameragirl: Ive read your story, and I think it's amazing.**

 **Abcsilly: I guess that's what insect means.**

 **LunaSunlight: You've guess that right, she is dreaming about the events in seasons 8 and 9.**

 **Guest: I have now finished the story.**

 **Thank you all. I hope the next one, will be awesome and great. Ultraviolet will see you in November.**


End file.
